


Dreamlover: A Tale of Romance and Revenge

by Cryptid Kel (TheGreatKelthulhu)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy's Nightmares - A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual relationship, F/M, Freddy has a heart, Freddy is a creep, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Miscarriage, Past Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/Cryptid%20Kel
Summary: Back in the mid 90's, a dream demon was the unusual escape for a teenage girl from her torrid home life...until he left.Twenty-two years later, she shows up in Springwood, looking to reunite with him. But she has some business to take care of first, something in her past that must be dealt with once and for all.(And Freddy is a heartless demon who doesn't do the whole "love" thing...right?)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)





	Dreamlover: A Tale of Romance and Revenge

She’d be a woman soon—hell, she practically was one now—and she’d need an experienced man to give her the... _experience_ that she was lacking in certain areas.

He’d been playing up the sympathy card ( _“I’m misunderstood. They jumped to judgement. They made me this way. I never had a chance”_ and all that bullshit) for a fair bit already and he could tell it had worked; she had become more open to his visits and listened to his (heavily editorialized) tragic backstory. She’d let herself get close to him. _Very_ close.

He’d noticed the faint blush in her cheeks every time he’d compliment her. He’d seen the smile on her face whenever he’d come sauntering into her dreams. He’d heard the way she’d say his name—not with fear or disgust, but with familiarity and _fondness_. He’d smelled her constantly increasing lack of fear of him. He’d felt the warmth of her soft body when she had finally worked up the courage to embrace him. He’d even almost tasted her tantalizing lips, before deciding that the time wasn’t right for that yet.

His little chickadee had warmed right up to him—as planned—and soon the time would be right to convince her to let him show her how much more _warming up_ to him she could do.

But not _quite_ yet. There would be more to do between now and then, and he couldn’t afford to get impatient and drive her off. All his hard work shouldn’t be for nothing, after all.

For now, he would simply keep pushing, slowly but surely, and get her to open up to him more. The closer to him he could make her feel, the more she would want him. And she _would_. It was inevitable.

He’d been in her dreams. In her **mind**. He’d found _just_ which buttons to push.

And he would push them _so_ well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did take the title of this chapter from the Neil Diamond song. It was just too (in)appropriate.


End file.
